1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly, to an electrical connector assembly having a clip-fastening mechanism to make it easy to close or open a load plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,001,197 issued to Shirai on Feb. 21, 2006 discloses a conventional electrical connector for electrically connecting a CPU with a PCB and comprises an insulative housing with a plurality of contacts received therein has a top surface for receiving an package, a load plate pivotally mounted on a first end of the insulative housing and a lever pivotally mounted on a second end of the insulative housing. The load plate is pivotal between an open position and a closed position where the load plate presses the package electrically connects to the contacts. The load plate has an interlocking portion and the lever has a locking portion interlocked with the interlocking portion for locking the load plate in the closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,160,130 issued to Ma on Jan. 9, 2007 discloses a conventional electrical connector for electrically connecting a CPU with a PCB and comprises a socket body having a number of contacts, a stiffener attached to the socket body, a load plate and a lever pivotally mounted to two ends of the stiffener respectively. The load plate is pivotal between an open position and a closed position where the load plate presses the package electrically connects to the contacts. The load plate has an interlocking portion and the lever has a locking portion interlocked with the interlocking portion for locking the load plate in the closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,033,198 issued to Chiang on Apr. 25, 2006 discloses a conventional electrical connector comprises a substrate having an upper and lower surface, a socket body with a plurality of contacts mounted onto the upper surface of the substrate, a base mounted onto the lower surface of the substrate, a load plate and a load lever pivotally mounted to two ends of the base respectively. The load plate is pivotal between an open position and a closed position where the load plate presses the package electrically connects to the contacts. The load plate has an interlocking portion and the lever has a locking portion interlocked with the interlocking portion for locking the load plate in the closed position.
When operate the lever to make the load plate in the closed position, the interlocking element must be lower than the locking portion, otherwise, the locking portion can not press on the interlocking portion, which will cause the load plate can not press the CPU. On the other hand, this type of electrical connector using lever to lock the load plate is hard to operate due to the shake of the lever.
In view of the above, a new electrical connector assembly that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.